iFire
by gigglebug321
Summary: When Sam moves to Bushwell Plaza, she accidentally starts a fire and Bushwell Plaza burns down. Now, the iCarly gang has nowhere to live and must find a house in the meantime. However, they all have to live together. Will this make them closer? Seddie!
1. Moving

**A new story! Yay! As you read this chapter, you'll realize it has nothing to do with a fire yet, but that will be coming soon. As for this chapter, the title as nothing to do with it. **

**Disclaimer: Yep, I totally own iCarly. My name is Dan Schneider and I spend my time writing for FanFiction. Just kidding! No, I don't own iCarly. **

**SPOV:**

Today is Friday and I can't wait till the next one. I ran up to Carly at our lockers as the dismissal bell rang. I shook Carly's shoulders.

"What?" Carly asked.

"I'm moving to Bushwell Plaza!" I yelled as I grinned excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, Sam! Are you serious?" Carly asked.

"Yes! I'm serious! My mom is tired of me going back and forth from my house to yours so much, so she decided that it would be a good change just to move here!"

"That means even more sleepovers!"

"Exactly!"

"When are you moving?"

"Next Friday."

"Wow, that's really close! Do you know what apartment you're moving into?"

"Yep. The best part. I'm moving to apartment 8B!"

"That's right next to me!"

"I know! Isn't that awesome?"

"Really awesome! I can't wait, Sam!"

Freddie walked over to us.

"Hey ladies," he said.

"Hey, nub," I said.

"Freddie, guess what Sam is doing?"

"What?"

Before she could reply, I covered her mouth.

"What was that for?" Carly asked.

"You, um, you had a little bit of pizza sauce on your mouth. I didn't want Freddie to get scared by thinking it's blood," I said, trying not to laugh. Nice save.

"What is Sam doing?" Freddie asked again.

"Fredweird, I'm not doing anything. So shut up about it, okay?"

"Fine."

….

(Next Friday)

I'm moving in today. This is probably the happiest day of my life. I get to live beside my best friend. I don't think I could get any happier than this!

The bell rang and it was time to leave school. I went to my locker and saw Carly there.

"Hey, do you want help moving your stuff?" Carly asked me.

"Sure," I said.

We went to my house and packed up everything. We went back and forth to Bushwell Plaza with boxes until they were all finally in the apartment.

The last time we went to my house, we had to say goodbye. My mom stood beside me and Carly hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss this house," I said.

"It's okay though, because you'll be living in the best apartment ever," said Carly.

"You're right!" I grinned.

"Bye Sam's house," Carly said.

"Bye home..." I said uneasily.

My mom came out after us and took us to Bushwell Plaza.

When we walked in our apartment, there were lots of boxes sitting in the apartment. The first thing I did was load my fridge. When all the food was in it, I ate some ham. Carly sat beside me on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell Freddie that you moved here?" Carly asked.

**I know this isn't much of a good cliffhanger, but still, it's better than a boring ending. I'm pretty excited to see how this story will turn out. As you know with most of my other stories, it will be a Seddie story, so be excited! Please review and tell me if you like the story or not, or if you have any upcoming ideas. Thanks for reading and I'll update soon!**


	2. Be Prepared

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but if I did, Seddie would've happened already. (:**

**SPOV:**

I was sure that she would know the reason. It was because I wanted to surprise him and Freddie get really scared. But I guess she didn't know.

"I wanted to scare Freddie," I said, laughing.

"Sam, that's not nice!" said Carly.

"There's a lot of things in life that aren't nice."

"Whatever. When are you gonna tell Freddie?"

"Tonight."

"How are you gonna surprise him?"

"You can tell him that you have a new neighbor. Then you say that you want him to go meet her with you. When he sees that it's me, he'll freak."

"Nice idea. I bet it'll be really funny."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go get dressed in something hot and I'll come over when it's time for you to tell Freddie, okay?"

"Okay, but why do you need to look hot?"

"Err, um, no reason."

"Uh huh."

Carly left my apartment and I went to my new closet. I hung up all my clothes and then searched through them.

After a while of searching, I finally found a good outfit. I wore a tight, but not too tight, purple shirt and black shorts.

After that, I fixed up my hair. I had to admit, if I were a guy, I'd be really attracted by what I was wearing. I looked hot!

I walked over to Carly's apartment. She was sitting on her couch watching TV. When she saw me, she looked up.

"Wow, Sam, you look awesome!" she said.

"Thanks, and I'm ready. So go to Freddie's apartment and I'll go to mine."

"Alright."

**CPOV:**

Sam walked back to her apartment as I walked to to Freddie's. I knocked on the door.

"It's open," said Freddie form inside.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, Freddie! We have a new neighbor and she just moved in today. Do you wanna go meet her with me?"

"Sure," said Freddie.

We walked over to Sam's new apartment. I knocked on the door.

In a strange voice, which was Sam's voice in disguise, she said, "Come in!"

I opened the door and saw Sam sitting on the couch.

Freddie almost had a heart attack. His jaw dropped as he looked around the unfamiliar apartment. He started breathing heavily and backed up a bit.

"Hey, Fredward," said Sam with a smirk on her face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening. You can't be my neighbor."

"Oh, it's happening," Sam said, still smirking.

"But I can't have this much Sam near me. It's bad for my health!"

"Oh, shut up, nub."

"No! I am not going to shut up! And you think that dressing all sexy and stuff is gonna make it all better! Well, it's not!"

"Ooh, you think Mama's all sexylike?"

"Not the point here, Sam. Why did you move here? Is this all a joke?"

"No, it's all real. I moved here because my mom kept having to deal with me going back and forth from Carly's house, so she just thought it'd be a cheaper, but better, change for us."

"Ugh, I can't believe this."

"Deal with it."

**SPOV:**

Freddie kept checking me out. He had already done it at least three times.

"Why do you keep checking me out, nub?" I asked rudely.

"I wasn't checking you out," Freddie said nervously.

"I'm not blind. You definitely were."

"Well, so what? I'm a teenage guy. You have to respect that."

"I would have so many reasons to insult you right now if I wasn't so excited to be living here."

"Whatever."

I got up from the couch and stuffed some ham in my mouth.

"Do you know how to eat any other foods than ham?" Freddie asked.

"Have you ever seen me refuse food?"

"Well, no. But you eat bacon the most. I want to see you cook something." He laughed. "I bet that would turn out like crap."

"You think I can't cook? I bet I can cook way better than you, Benson."

"Are we betting on this?"

"Sure can."

"Come on you two, no bets!" Carly interrupted.

We both ignored her.

"So we both cook something and see who's tastes the best?" I asked.

"Sure."

"And if I win, which I will, you have to be my personal servant for a week. Do every single thing I want you to do for me."

"Sounds good. And if I win, you have to make out with me. For a long time. And no getting out of it if you lose."

"Oh, it's on, Fredbag. Be prepared to serve Mama." I grinned.

"Be prepared for a make out session." Freddie winked.

"Why do you want to make out with me though?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, first of all, I'm really turned on by you right now. And I know that you don't want to, so it'd be like torture for you."

"You're turned on by me?"

"Like, I said, I'm a teenage guy. You can't blame me."

I rolled my eyes and continued stuffing bacon in my mouth.

"Have your meal ready by tomorrow night," said Freddie.

"Deal."

"Go ahead and gloss up," Freddie said with a smirk.

**Sorry that this was a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it though! I"ll update very soon, probably this weekend. Please review! (:**


End file.
